Three Things
by Cap Streeter
Summary: Friendship fic about Gaila&Uhura but mainly Gaila just being her awesome self. Ch 4 Three things Gaila will never know: her drinking song, her fan club and she's forever a sex goddess.
1. That she is good at

_Don't own, however I like this ship. It seems exciting. Of course I am talking about the Uhura/Spock ship and in no way shape or form should the previous lines be said in a faux-Scottish accent._

_Anyways the fact that Kirk was sleeping with the Orion made me laugh. They did mention Admiral Archer and his beagle so I wonder if they stuck with the canon that Orion women actually are in charge. Then this popped into my head.  
_

**Three Things **

Gaila knew three things.

_**Math**_

1+6=7 1+2=3 etc. Math was easy, math was universal, math was pure and math was the same everywhere.

While having a getting to know you with her new roommate, she brought up her theory that if only there was one language, a language of 1's and 0's much like computers, then there would be no misunderstandings in the universe. It would all be much easier and simpler. It was stupid to have so many different languages. Wars had been started simply because a tone or inflection had been wrong.

She did not know at the time that her new roommate wanted to study xenolinguistics, or maybe she had told her but she was not paying attention. By that point the damage was done.

Uhura then gave her lecture about how language was made a culture unique. What would earth be without Shakespeare? What about Vulcan philosophy? Orion songs? Vogon poetry? Gaila knew she was rattling a few more things off but was more impressed by how her roommate was so passionate about something. The thing she remembered most from Uhura's lecture was her saying, "Gaila it is our differences that makes us who we are. These differences while they can cause conflict, are part of us. They give us a base. Besides it makes life far more interesting."

Uhura smiled and said they should join their floor mates down in the mess hall. Gaila knew she was forgiven. They were friends from that point on.

_**Love**_

Sadly not for her own life, but she somehow had acquired the knowledge of knowing when someone was in love with another.

She may not have the language skills of her roommate but she could read physical cues like lines of code.

So after two terms struggling in her xenolinguistics classes, seriously three types of Romulan? Gaila had promised Uhura a celebratory dinner for holding her hand, helping her study and basically kept her from outright quitting Starfleet.

She watched from her seat in the lecture hall as her roommate approached the professor, calm, relaxed, probably asking if the elder woman had any texts to recommend over the break.

Then the half-Vulcan walked in. The one with the ears but not the eyes. Gaila heard her roommate mention him once and awhile. An assistant to another professor, he would be teaching the next term. For the time being they were working together on something. She could tell Uhura was developing an interest in the alien. Gaila had seen him around she could understand why plus he was extremely intelligent. More of Uhura's type, Gaila's usually hit first and asked questions later.

Uhura's body language got tense and settled into a state of nervous. Her left hand behind her back, her thumb was touching every finger pad on her hand. It looked like she was counting, in reality Gaila knew Uhura was trying to let some of her nervous energy out subtly around the Vulcan.

What was his name?

Spock.

By this point the elderly professor had left, it was just the two of them. Well three but they probably did not even notice her.

It was boring watching her roommate try and hide her interest; she wanted to get to the restaurant followed by the bars. There was this cute guy with a cute accent who said he was the most brilliant engineer in the fleet; they were supposed to meet up later. Gaila wondered if her roommate even remembered that they had plans.

Then it got interesting.

Her roommate said something and Spock's lips twitched. It was not one of disgust but one of amusement and interest.

He was interested in Uhura.

She started ignoring the conversation just watching the way they interacted with one another. Her roommate said something else and Gaila saw something that she could not believe she would ever see.

No, wait, what? She did not just see that. Gaila had to investigate. She walked down the hall towards the two. Both finally looked up and acknowledged her presence.

"Sorry Gaila," said Uhura remembering her roommate was waiting for her.

"No worries, I'm just going to get changed."

"Oh Commander Spock this is Cadet Gaila. We've been roommates for the past couple years."

"Greetings Cadet Gaila."

"Hello Commander," said Gaila noticing his change when talking to her. She looked at Uhura, "I'll meet up with you at the restaurant."

"That sounds good, Scot's right?"

"Yes. Nice meeting you Commander. Well see you then Nyota."

"Your first name means star?" she heard Spock ask.

Gaila almost started giggling; she saw that look in Spock's eyes.

He was **_so_** in love with Uhura.

Looking back at the two of them she realized she would be a very old woman before they would even admit feelings much less have sex.

This could prove problematic. She had recommended that Uhura get laid, not fall into a semi-taboo relationship with a man whose nicknames included, Green Blooded Half-breed and The Golden Child.

However she did see a posting for an assistant for Commander Spock when he taught next term. Maybe she could persuade Uhura to apply for it.

_**Earth Men Were Easy**_

She could walk into any bar with a group of ten men talking about how aliens should not be allowed on planet. Ten minutes later she'd have them eating out of her hand.

Bat your eyes, show a little cleavage, smile, giggle, act mysterious and just when it seems like you are even thinking of going home with them; pull back. Make them chase. Earth men think they actually are the ones who do the seducing.

Then if you want them to leave or getting boring, just tell them you are in love.

Jim had been fun, she might have actually kept him around a little longer but he thought he was so clever. She knew he hacked into the system with her codes. But he did manage to hide exactly what he had done.

Still the farm boy had to go. She however was shocked that he would call her declaration of love weird. She wondered if she was losing her charm, maybe she could keep him around. She did make the right choice by getting Jim Kirk out of her bed, unfortunately not fast enough.

The next day when she figured out he used it to screw with the Kobayashi Maru test, just then Uhura walked in greatly agitated and recounted the story of what Jim Kirk had just done. Gaila excused herself, walked out the room and let out a string of curses. That past year Uhura had spent more time with Professor Spock then anyone else. Gaila had encouraged. Hell she basically forced the human out of their room. She got her roommate to be the best damn assistant and student in the xenolinguists program. Then from the past few conversations Uhura had with her something was possibly maybe going to happen. And now Jim Kirk had to come along and ruin Gaila's carefully laid plans. Bastard.

The Orion took a few calming breaths and realized what was done, was done. Besides there was a cadet she had seen sparring in the fencing court. He looked like fun.

_ETA: The 1+1=1 thing is because I have been in the Life fandom a little long. Any Charlie Crews/Dani Reese or Life fans are smiling.  
_


	2. That she does not understand

_Three Things Gaila does not really understand. This sort of hit me while walking around, seems pretty obvious in retrospect. It's a continuation of sorts there will be two more chapters after this. Also a chan Andorian is one of four sexes, it is more masculine but still androgynous. Good ole' internet. No seriously it's canon._

_Also I figure there was day in between Kirk taking the Kobayashi Maru and Spock accusing him of cheating._

There are three things Gaila does understand. She's smart, clever and knows her way socially but still there are some things that are not easy for her to get.

_**Languages**_

Of course she knows Standard, had to if you wanted to entertain customers when she was younger and she knows her native language. But when it comes to others she is grateful for both computers and linguists like Nyota.

There was that one time in their first year as roommates and Gaila had finally gotten Nyota to go to a club with her. She spotted what looked to be a chan Andorian, she had never been with one of those, so she shouted over the din of music to ask Nyota for a sexy phrase in Andorian. Nyota shouted it back and Gaila walked over to the blue skinned chan.

Gaila sauntered over, smiled and said the phrase. The Andorian suddenly got a really confused look on its face. The chan said something back to her in Andorian which if she knew the language would know meant, "Excuse me?"

She knew that the chan's body language exuded confusion she just hoped the chan actually spoke standard.

"Ok what did I just say? And sorry I only speak Standard and Orion."

"You said," the chan said in Standard, "That I have magnificent flippers and would like to know how to play them."

"What?!"

"I think you saw that I had the same reaction," the chan said with a smile but still held out his hand, "My name's Shres."

"Gaila," she said shaking it, "But excuse me for one second, I have a xenolinguist to speak to."

Gaila walked back over to a bored looking Nyota who stood at the bar drinking a water.

"Why did you tell me to say that?"

"To say what?" said Nyota taking a sip from her glass.

Gaila repeated the phrase, which then caused Nyota to started choking on her water, laugh and then tears of mirth started coming down her face.

"Okay, okay laugh it up."

"You actually said that?"

"Yes."

It caused her roommate to continue laughing, "Okay sorry, well you put to much emphasis on the second syallable and did not keep the third word held long enough."

"Oh of course and this is exactly why I think math is better. Shres probably thinks I'm a moron."

"I don't know about that," said Nyota gesturing behind her.

Gaila turned around to see Shres standing there smiling.

"And I think that's my cue to exit stage left. I'll see you tomorrow Gaila."

Gaila was about to say she should find someone too, but then Nyota said something to Shres who smiled and then Nyota walked away.

"So what did she just say?"

"She said we should behave ourselves and if not we have to go back to my place."

"Hmm…so do you live off campus or on?"

_**Hate**_

At the end of their first year Nyota walked into the room to see Gaila was sitting on her bed. The orion was bent over a book trying to read something.

Nyota started getting undressed and talking about her day, the stress, the happenings, the boring details, when she heard a small sniff.

She turned around to see her roommate still bent over the book, nodding her head along.

"Gaila? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said.

Nyota knew that tone.

"Gaila?" she said as she tried to get a look at her roommate's face. The green woman was purposely avoiding that so Nyota squatted down to look up and saw that Gaila was clearly upset.

"What happened?"

"I was walking on Market Street getting some stuff. So I saw two Andorians, one looked like Shres from behind so I walked up and said hello. It was not Shres, but someone else, no harm no foul, right? Well they then looked at me like I was scum and demanded to know why a slave like me was talking to them.

"I told them I was no slave. I was a cadet at the Academy. They laughed and said they could tell I was a slave, once one always one. They then spit on me and walked away. I didn't know what to do or say so I came back here and oh I'm sorry I forgot to pick up some apples for you."

"Who cares about the apples," said Nyota sitting next to her and wrapped her arms around Gaila.

"No I should not have let them get to me like that. I should have done something. I mean I just don't get why they are so hateful," said Gaila, who went into the hug and laid her head on Nyota's chest.

"Well you know what they say," said Nyota massaging the red head's scalp.

"No I don't."

"It's not easy being green."

"No they don't," said Gaila with a snort.

"No really there's a song and everything."

Gaila looked at her roommate like she was insane.

"I swear," said Nyota.

A few minutes later they were listening to Kermit the Frog tell them about being green.

"So Kermit was a frog?"

"No actually he was a Muppet who was a frog."

"What?"

"A Muppet is a puppet, he was an icon for children everywhere and the leader of the Muppets."

"He was a leader?"

"Yup, smart, humble, noble, a bit henpecked by Miss Piggy his girlfriend but still the leader. Do you want to watch a few episodes?"

Gaila smiled and nodded.

They watched a few episodes of the Muppet Show, the first movie and then laid there talking into the night, until finally Nyota said she had to sleep.

"How about one more play of _It's Not Easy Being Green_ and _The Rainbow Connection_?" asked Gaila.

"Gaila…"

"Well how about you just sing them to me."

There was a pause, "Oh okay but one."

"Goody," she said with a squeak and clapped her hands together.

"Just once, then sleep."

"Okay, fine but sing the Rainbow Connection. I know I'm green and all but I like the Rainbow Connection better. If anything that is more me, that would be my mission statement, wait that's not the word. You're the linguist."

"Spirit?"

"Yeah, that's the word."

Nyota smiled and started singing the song to her roommate as she massaged Galia's scalp.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows?_

Gaila was fast asleep by the last 'La' and Nyota soon followed.

_**That Humans Can Keep a Secret If It's Really Good  
**_

She has no idea that her roommate Nyota has probably one of the best secrets ever, she thought all humans could not keep a secret.

She has no idea that her roommate Nyota is in love and her love is returned their third year of school.

She has no idea that her roommate Nyota needed no persuasion in applying for the position of Commander Spock's assistant.

She has no idea that her roommate Nyota is more than happy to stay out of the room and at the lab.

She finally figures it out the day after Kirk took his third Kobayashi Maru when she walks in to see a naked Spock with an equally nude Nyota above him doing some strange position. Her jaw drops, turns a darker shade of green and walks out. She pauses outside the door when everything fits into place, all her hard work trying to hook them up and they already were. She smiles and goes in search of that cute Russian boy.

She has an idea that her roommate Nyota just gave her and it's really good.

----

_A/N: Listen to The Rainbow Connection, it's a sweet song._


	3. That she didn't think she would do

_A/N In this you may notice they have communication at the Battle of Vulcan, my theory is much like Cylons in the new Battlestar Galactica, the Romunlans hacked the newer shiny Federation system. So instead some of the Federation figures this out and have to switch over to an older version one the Romulians did not think to hack. Does this make sense or should I just say please suspend your disbelief? _

_Also looking at this last paragraph, oh god I'm such a huge nerd. Once again don't own._

Three Things Gaila Thought She Would Never Do

_**Go Home with a Tellarite**_

But it was late, he was argumentative but in a way that got her blood rushing and she had quite a bit of Romulan Ale.

When Nyota walked in the next morning and saw him hurrying out of the room, Gaila smiled, "He insulted me this morning."

"Meaning?" said Nyota.

"Think back to Interspecies Ethics with Commander Spock."

"If a Tellarite insults you instead of listing complaints, it means he or she can find no fault," said Nyota repeating the lecture from a few weeks before.

"I'm just that good," said Gaila with a smile and went back to painting her nails.

_**Look before she leaps**_

It was a requirement to getting out of a class in their second year. One that makes or breaks a person, separating as their syllabus said, "those bold enough to serve aboard a ship to those who will one day lead a ship." A certain devil may care attitude which she had plenty of, yet her roommate seemed not to share. There they stood on the edge of a cliff waiting for the go ahead.

"Gaila, I cannot do this," said Nyota.

"What?" asked Gaila. This is not the Nyota she knows but she looks over and it was indeed Nyota but one who appears sick.

"Did you look down?"

"Yeah," she said her voice shaking.

"I told you not to."

"I know."

"Come on, you can do this."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can, you're going to pass this and in a few more years be on the bridge of a ship while I'm keeping it running in the engine room. Then the captains of the greatest ships in the fleet."

"Gaila," she knew that tone of voice, "I…I…."

"Nyota now don't panic," said Gaila looking over. "I want you to look up at the horizon."

Nyota's head did not budge from looking down.

"**Look**."

There was few seconds, finally the human's head rose. Her chest was heaving up and down trying to catch her breath and calm down.

"Keep looking at the horizon," Gaila instructed. "Now I want you to just keep looking there and listen to me. Sometimes you have to do something, even when you are completely scared."

There was a few more moments of silence, finally Nyota turned her head to look at her, "Seriously was that it?"

"Well I'm not the linguistics major. Anyways eyes back on the horizon. Now on my signal, we go."

"But what about making sure we're heading the right way?"

"There's really only one way to head."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"Well, you're making fun of me."

"Was that a whine?" asked Gaila looking over and giggling at the look Nyota was giving her. "Eyes back on the horizon. Besides I'm not, I really will look, get us to take the first step, and then you can do the rest."

"Not helping, besides you never look before you leap, metaphorically speaking anyways."

"I swear, I promise I will look and make sure nothing is in the way. You are my best friend, I swear on our friendship, so just trust me. Also you do things all the time that you think you cannot do. This is no more different."

"I think this is very different," Nyota said and continued to take deep breaths. "But, okay."

"Okay, ready?" said Gaila looking at her.

Nyota nodded, her gaze still directed at the horizon.

The Orion took Nyota's left hand into her right, and lifted their joined hands high. It was the ready signal to the instructor, who then blew a horn to start.

"You can do this," said Gaila. "**NOW!**"

For the first time in her life Gaila looked before she leaped and off they went.

_**Be a hero**_

Following the jump Nyota had called Gaila her hero. They both landed safely at the bottom, their chutes closed and reported to the instructor down there. Once given their grades and their test over, the proceeded to hug one another and whisper conspiratorially. They were going to be on ships, then captains, they had both passed.

In that hug Nyota called Gaila her hero. Gaila laughed, stood back and struck a mock heroic pose. She held her helmet to her side, her hands on her hips, chest puffed out, eyes looking to the distance and her red hair whipped to side by the desert wind. Nyota grabbed a camera from a fellow cadet and took her picture.

"Seriously you are my hero," said Nyota.

"Yup that's me Gaila, THE HERO! For my name Gaila means HERO!," said Gaila in mock booming voice, gesturing wildly with her other hand and then breaking out into giggles.

However right now she's on the U.S.S. Farragut, thinking back to moments ago when taking her first deep breath; she is standing at one of two working terminals. She already knows the bridge is basically destroyed no one is really running the ship. No one has really spoken up. Except she is pretty sure the head of engineering Lieutenant-Commander Wilt is acting captain until the falling debris. She and Shres rushed over to save the elderly Andorian. However Wilt was crushed, the Andorian grabbed her hands and whispered to her a phrase in his native tongue. She tried to get him to explain it but died. Stupid languages! Shres however looked at her.

"What!? What did he say?"

"Gaila you are acting Captain."

Shit. Gaila wished there was hero on the U.S.S. Farragut.

She's taking her second deep breath and realizes she is in a situation that calls for those heroics she joked of many years earlier. She is no hero but she sure as hell can do the next best thing. She will do her job. Four years of training has prepared her for this, well not this, she thinks looking around at the destruction.

She looks at the computer terminal again, her eyes blazing as her hands fly over the keys. Just doing her job, she tells herself. She noticed the call for the ship wide evacuation was not activated. Evidently Wilt was setting that up, giving thanks to the Andorian. Gaila activated the alarms and got on the horn.

"This is Acting Captain Gaila Bteck, this is a ship wide evacuation. All personal must evacuate now."

Different members of the ship were rushing by; she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a fellow cadet now Lieutenant Tavak, a male betazoid, standing there.

"You have to come, Gaila, I mean Captain."

"I'll make it to the next one Ta'vak, you have to go, you too Shres and that's an order."

Ta'vak and Shres nodded then ran off to the shuttles. Gaila managed to set the auto pilot from the computer, she did not believe in the Captain going down with the ship. Then did one more scan of the ship looking for any other signs of life. There were none.

Damn it.

Running towards the shuttles, the alarms and ripping apart of the ship ringing in her ears. Looking around the dock there were too many shuttles left. She knew there would not be a lot of survivors but still. Even knowing no one else would come she still waited a minute. The computer's voice was warning that the ship was critical, she finally took off.

There was a whole new set of problems, now just to avoid the debris from the other ships and the damn missiles those bastards were shooting. That's when she noticed one shuttle was going a bit slower than the others. She gave thanks for years of living with a communications major for noticing that she could not hear radio chatter from the other shuttles. She tried using the normal comm link which was a stronger signal and a more advanced new technology. However there was no response. She finally switched over to the outdated, less reliable short distance link. There was the chatter.

"Captain Bteck, to Shuttle 845-Alpha-Niner, do you need assistance?"

"Gaila?"

"R'ek?"

It was the distinct voice of her friend an axanar named R'ek.

"You okay R'ek?"

"We're a bit stuffed in here, so we're going a bit slow."

"How many do you have on board?"

"Including myself, 55 members of the ship."

"Well I could have used some of them. I'm a little lonely up here," said Gaila.

"You lonely? I refuse to believe it," said another voice.

It was Martins a fellow computer nerd, she was a human from Canada.

"I hear you have Martins with you, well Martins coordinate a rally point outside of their missile range. Then pass it on to the other shuttles."

"Will do, Captain," said Martins.

She allowed herself a small smile, she could get used to the title.

That's when she noticed a missile was locking onto the shuttle and going to fire. Once whoever these beings were locked on to the shuttle it was a goner.

"Shit," she said.

"Don't worry I'll get it off, Captain" said R'ek.

Gaila knew he wouldn't. She knew it mathematically impossible; the missile would lock and kill all 55 life forms. Gaila got her shuttle increasingly closer to the other one on the starboard side.

"Captain what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about me R'ek."

"Captain…"

She knows what she has to do, this is the definition of a greater good. There have been already too many lives lost. She thinks about all her friends she lost in this fight and two more she's bound to lose right now. She summons up a happy memory, one that will keep her going, one that will drown out the calls of 'Captain' coming over the radio. That's when Gaila's low singing came over the radio, going out to all the shuttles, a small almost wistful tune.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows_

_And what's on the other side?_

_Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,_

_And rainbows have nothing to hide._

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it_

_I know they're wrong, wait and see._

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,_

_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

Her singing got louder as R'ek and Martins stopped using her new title and started to call her name. She ignores it; she thinks about that night spent with her best friend, her days spent with her other friends, a memory of hide seek in the fog of San Francisco with Martins and R'ek. Her resolve even more reinforced, she is going to do this.

_Who said that every wish would be heard and answered_

_when wished on the morning star?_

_Somebody thought of that_

_and someone believed it,_

_and look what it's done so far._

_What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing?_

_And what do we think we might see?_

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,_

_the lovers, the dreamers and me._

She stays just behind them on their starboard side the warning noise is constant in her ear and she shuts it off. Gaila gets numbers, she loves numbers and she knows 55 outweigh 1.

_All of us under its spell,_

_we know that it's probably magic...._

_Have you been half asleep_

_and have you heard voices?_

_I've heard them calling my name._

_Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?_

_The voice might be one and the same._

_I've heard it too many times to ignore it._

That's when they all heard it. The missile had locked. She thinks of those 55 lives and with that Gaila's voice catches but she keeps her eyes open even as she steers into the flight path.

_It's something that –_

A week later on the grounds of the Academy her statement in jest from two years earlier becomes a fact. Gaila means hero.


	4. That she will never know

_A/N: The last and final chapter. I love Gaila so I'm thinking of writing a story where she is not killed because that last chapter was no fun._

_Also anyone know of a story where it's after the events of the movie and all the characters are interviewed by someone. Gaila is in there, her hair was burned and Scotty talks about how he did not really know anyone who was killed. Anyways I really liked the story and just was wondering what the title was and hoping to read it again. Now on with the story._

_**Three Things Gaila Will Never Know**_

_**She has her own drinking song **_

Scotty composed a song one lonely cold day about Gaila while on Delta Vega. He was sitting around trying to keep warm and remembering his last shag before he was sent to the version of Norse hell.

A green lass

Hair as red as a fire

Quite a laugh

Never full of ire

Took my hand

Made a pass

I said yes

Now my lass

We had a quick tumble

Yet now I am gone

I miss Gaila everyday

Dream of sweet, sweet Gaila all night until dawn

It was by far not a perfect song but one he sings nonetheless, because it is amusing and mainly only when he is drinking scotch.

Scotty does not sing it until three months aboard Enterprise when he's sitting around with some of the staff playing cards and drinking scotch. He's dealing out the hand when he starts singing the words.

He looks up to tell everyone to place their bet when he notices Uhura has tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry was my singing that bad?" he says trying to make a joke.

"No, no that was beautiful," she said. "Wait a second; you were the one who was just wearing the wash cloth."

"Uh, what?" said the Scotsman when he remembered through the haze of scotch that night that the roommate had come home early, "No…no…that wasn't me."

"Yes it was," said the chief communications officer, the sadness in her eyes replaced with mirth. "You have a Scottish flag tattooed on your butt."

"No I don't."

Keenser then started laughing and nodding, gesturing towards Scotty's ass. Sulu was obviously trying to hold back a laugh but couldn't contain the guffaw that came out.

"Hey, I'll have you know it is a tastefully done part of my heritage."

"On your ass," said Sulu.

"Yes but tasteful."

"On your ass," said McCoy joining in the fun.

"Okay you two have nothing to say," said Uhura.

Looks of dawning realization came over the faces of the other two senior staff members.

"Let me think," said Uhura, tapping her jaw as if lost in memories.

"I will get you any drugs you want no questions asked," said McCoy.

"Wait a second, what did you do with my girlfriend?" asked Kirk.

"You guys were never exclusive if I recall, mouth breather," said Uhura.

"Let's get back to that later," said Kirk.

"Actually I'm curious," said Nurse Christine Chapel leaning forward enjoying the discussion.

"Oh I just walked in on Kirk hiding underneath Gaila's bed in his tighty whites."

"To bad it wasn't laundry day you could have seen the legend," said Kirk.

"I've heard that story before; total work of fiction. Quite short legend too from what I've been told."

"But thick with meaning," said Kirk waggling his eyebrows.

Uhura could not help but smile at that one.

"So what is so damaging that Dr. McCoy is offering up free drugs?" asked Kirk.

"Well I walked into the room after getting back from the library to see the good doctor wearing a crown of flowers and a sash that said 'Queen of Valentine's Day' across it and not much else."

"She abdicated her throne for you, how sweet," said Sulu to a red faced McCoy.

"And what about Sulu?" asked Chekov.

"He was," said Uhura.

"Uhura I will get you anything you want. Anything."

"How about a unicorn?"

"Unicorns don't exist."

"Okay then, well I walked into— "

"I'll replicate it or something!"

"Sorry can't replicate a unicorn lad," said Scotty.

"Not helping," said Sulu. "Um…I'll…damn it. Go ahead."

"Well it was just following the captain's third attempt at the Kobayashi Maru," said Uhura.

"Wait she said she loved me the day before," interrupted Kirk.

"Once again you guys were never exclusive if I recall."

"Mouth breather," added Chapel.

"Well at least someone was listening," said Uhura with a smile. "Back to Mr. Sulu, who as I said it was that night following the captain's third attempt of the Kobayashi Maru. I walk in and see Gaila holding a fencing sword and there is a man wearing a fencer's mask chasing her around, buck naked, with his "sword", saying en garde and trying to "slay" her with it."

Keenser was on the floor laughing, Christine Chapel was giggling, everyone else was laughing except for Spock.

"Would you not have called campus security if you saw a cadet being violent with another cadet?" said Spock.

"Not that type of sword Spock," said Kirk. "It is a bit like my legend."

"Except mine is a broadsword with skills," said Sulu.

Spock was silent working out what that meant, then nodded his head and said, "You refer to your penis in metaphor and similes?"

"I thought all males in any species did," said Chapel. "Don't you have a name?"

"No I do not. However it has been referred to as the Green Machine."

Chapel looked at Uhura who was intently studying her cards like they could decode the meaning, to life, the universe and everything. Kirk however was slumped on the table, tears spilling from his eyes. McCoy quickly figured out who gave the nickname and looked at Scotty nodded his head. McCoy just smirked behind his drink. Meanwhile Chekov was trying to figure out the joke.

If it was possible a light bulb would have gone off above Chekov's head, "OH! OH! I get it! Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are together and she calls his penis the Green Machine," said Chekov.

Sulu's eyes nearly bugged out his head, wondering how long the first officer and communications officer were an item. Both seemed to be intently studying their cards.

"Uhura there is nothing wrong with some intership loving," said Chapel giggling.

"Well…Christine, not like you should talk about loving," said Uhura.

"Oh go ahead it's not like I'm ashamed," said Chapel. The head nurse then leaned over and then whispered something into the communication officer's ear. Both women got mischievous looks on their face.

Keenser had managed to get off the floor and now there were seven pairs of eyes watching the two lone women at the table.

"So what was the nickname Gaila gave you?" asked Uhura the mischievous look still on her face.

"Wait…wait…wait…hold on…just one second, are you telling me that you walked in on Christine and Gaila?" asked Kirk his face almost pleading with Uhura to tell him it was true.

Christine got a sly smile across her face, "The nickname was Sweetie and I like redheads, so sue me."

Kirk's brain was shorting out, Spock just raised his eyebrow, McCoy seemed like he needed to be in his bunk, Sulu's mouth was hanging open, Chekov looked confused until Scotty leaned over and whispered something causing the youngest member to mutter something in Russian.

"This is not coming from your captain, this is coming from me; but hot. Seriously, would you like to have dinner and possibly let me see your journals from your Starfleet days?"

"Captain, I never kept journals," said Christine Chapel sweetly.

"Speaking as a doctor, that is loss for all mankind," said McCoy, shifting in his chair.

"Oh no, see I kept video diaries."

All four men groaned and Spock's other eyebrow joined the raised one.

Keenser looked at Uhura and said in his short clipped language, _"If I did not know better this is some sort of strategy to distract the men and get all their money."_

"_Say nothing to that effect and you can help us clean them out,"_ replied Uhura.

Not much else was said as Keenser, Uhura and Chapel and proceeded to clean out the five men. Finally after winning all that they could Keenser stopped and raised his glass.

"A toast to Gaila," said the small alien looking at his small fortune thanking the female Orion he never met but had made him much richer.

"To Gaila," said Uhura.

Everyone else followed suit.

Last was the doctor who said with a jerk of his thumb towards Chekov, "It's to bad Gaila's not around she could take the kid's virginity."

"Actually she did," said the navigator, as all members of the table choked on their drinks.

_**She has her own fan club**_

Gaila Uhura was born more than ten years after her namesake's death. She asked one day during her fourth year what her name meant. Her Mom smiled.

"Gaila was my roommate at Starfleet. She was bold and brash. She really was good at encouraging me to do things. I was not really self-conscious, but she always gave me the kick in the pants that I needed. She gave me the kick in the pants to ask your father out, even if she did not realize it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said, 'Sometimes you have to do something, even when you are completely scared.' Of course we were literally jumping off a cliff at the time but it was very true for myself many times.

"What else?" asked her daughter completely enamored already.

"Well she was one of the first Orions to be accepted into the Academy on Earth. The first Orion Captain in fact. She was also top of the engineering class. She was brave, during the Battle of Vulcan, she managed to control a whole ship from one computer and save hundreds of lives, then escaped in a shuttle by herself."

"What happened then?"

Nyota hesitated for a moment but she knew her daughter would find out, "She knew that by moving her shuttle in the way of an oncoming missile, she would give her one life to save many lives."

Her daughter's eyes got large, "So she died?"

"Yes, to save others."

"She was very brave."

"Yes she was."

For a few minutes her daughter was silent, Nyota could tell she was digesting all that she had just learned. She waited patiently for the next question, there was always another one.

"Do you have a picture?" asked Gaila.

Nyota smiled and pulled up a picture of Gaila from their second year. Her mock hero poses from when they had just jumped off the cliff. Nyota watched as her daughter looked at the image.

"She's so pretty."

"That too."

"So she was smart, beautiful and a hero? She's amazing."

Nyota nodded, her voice was heavy, looking at the picture she could feel tears feel her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't cry, I'm sorry I made you upset."

"Oh no, I just miss my friend. It is not your fault. I named you after her because this is an honor and because I know she would have loved you. Now listen I want you to get ready for bed and then I'll teach you Gaila's favorite song."

"Yay!" Her daughter squealed then headed towards the bathroom, but walked back to stand in front of her. She then looked up and said, "Mom, I know I would have loved her too."

Nyota, hugged her daughter tight and was impressed even in death someone was falling under the Orion's spell. Over the years she would tell her daughter stories about her best friend and roommate. Glossing over certain parts but always mentioning Gaila's accomplishments, her struggles and her love for life. Of course her daughter would be annoyed trying to live up to the name or that it was so alien sounding and teased by classmates. But she always gently reminded her that the name was not a burden but an honor. She knew her daughter was growing up when she came home one day singing the Gaila drinking song, smelling faintly of her Uncle Leonard's favorite drink.

Later Gaila is at the Academy; during her first week there Nyota receives a message from her.

_Mom,_

_I had the most enlightening conversation this past week. It was discovered that due to the diversity of species there are not many similar names. Yet also the fact that Starfleet is often part of tradition with-in families and that many of our parents are of the same age thus sharing similar experiences in Starfleet. It turns out the most popular name on campus is Gaila._

_There are two other Gaila's in my year. One is a female betazoid, the other an axanar. There are also four ahead of me in years and two are Commanders. They are all children of people who survived the Battle of Vulcan._

_Your daughter,_

_Gaila_

_PS We have decided to start a club, please see the attachment._

Nyota clicks the link and at first sees just her daughter's face.

"Hello Mom, this is our first official meeting. We have exchanged stories and decided that this will be our group's mission statement or spirit," she said with a small smile.

The message then cut to Gaila in a group of eight of what Nyota assumed was the other Gailas.

"Computer play #42," said her daughter.

A familiar song started to play, Nyota knew it, the title and words were coming to her, when all the Gailas started to sing.

By the last verse Nyota's tears are falling, the message goes back to just her daughter.

"I love you Mom."

Nyota smiles, when there is a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"Excuse me Captain Uhura you are needed on the bridge."

"Thank you Mr. P'tec," she says saving the message to listen to again later.

She walks out of her ready room with her number one walking beside onto the bridge.

"Captain but what are you humming?"

"I'm sorry Mr. P'tec. What did you just say?"

"You are humming something Captain."

"Oh…I had not even realized."

"It is nice," he says humming a few bars.

"The song was a favorite of a friend."

"I heard that you were in choral assembly at the Academy. Captain would you sing the song?"

She can feel several dozen eyes trained on her to see if Captain Uhura of the USS Cernan, considered a strict but beloved Captain in the fleet would sing. There was a pause, she would not it was assumed. So the navigator who was just about to start the alpha shift announcement when, Nyota heard Gaila's voice from years ago saying, _"Would you sing it for me?"_

The Captain closed her eyes remembering her friend and her spirit. The pain of her loss ached in her heart but she took a deep breath and sang.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows…_

_**She is forever a sex goddess**_

The years have been good to Nyota Uhura. She is still bonded to her husband for almost 80 years. A respected member of Starfleet, having served many years, gaining legends aboard the Enterprise, then later as Captain of the USS Cernan and then in the past few years as an Ambassador for Earth and part time lecturer at Starfleet on Earth.

It has its advantages and disadvantages. She does not move as fast, she has lost friends; she is in the twilight of her life.

In the morning with the first hint of sun and warmth, she rises now with her husband and does meditation. She has breakfast with him then walks the distance to Starfleet and in her office at exactly 8am. Usually there is a stack of papers waiting for approval but this time of year she enjoyed reading essays from prospective students.

At 11am she would go and grab some lunch from the mess hall. Greetings would be sent her way from across the room. Occasionally she eats with someone but usually she ends up walking to the memorials.

Almost in the middle of the memorials stands a statue of an Orion woman with her hands on her hips, her face smiling towards the sun. An inscription reads, "_Captain Gaila Bteck – Hero during the Battle of Vulcan_".

She happens to walk up to see two students trying to lift one another up onto the statue platform. She gently clears her throat to alert the two to her presence. Slowly the students, one a human and the other an Andorian look back to see one of the most respected members of Starfleet. Both had a guilty look cross their face, the Andorian chose that moment to flee.

The human's look got even more pained and guilt ridden.

"Hi Aunt Nyota, please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry."

"You're not angry?"

"No," said Uhura. "But be careful while you're getting down."

He continued to stare at her and then slowly got down, then walked over to her and sat down. She could see her grand-nephew was trying to figure out what to say.

"Why are you not angry?" he asked cutting to what confused him the most.

"Why would I be angry?"

"Well I thought since you know cadet climbing on school property and well you can…"

"Be a bit strict?"

"Yes."

"Would you like me to be angry?"

"No."

"Okay so we are in agreement but do you want to explain why you were climbing up on the statue?"

"I heard a story from Trace that if you rubbed the statue's breasts you would have a good sex life," admitted the cadet.

"You may not know this but I knew this Orion and I know she would get a kick out of the fact that she is almost like a sex goddess for young people's sex lives."

"So the story doesn't bug you?"

She turned to face the still guilt ridden cadet, "Who do you think started that story?"

The look that crossed the young cadet's face caused her to smile.

"I'll see you at Sunday night dinner."

The cadet continued to stare at her in astonishment but realized he was dismissed and walked away.

Nyota finished her lunch and glanced at the statue and smiled. She stood up slowly and started to walk away when a thought that should have been so obvious popped into her head. Her laughter was loud and true as tears came to her eyes. Gaila would have joined her mood and be more than pleased to know James Tiberius Kirk III was trying to get to second base with her statue in order to have a good sex life. She looked back once more at the statue, the sun reflected off the face that shined with love and joy much as it had during her friend's brief but striking life.

"See you later old friend," said Nyota as she turned away and started to sing.

_-Fine_

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed and leave me a review. Once again if you remember the name of that story takes place after the events of the movie and all the characters are interviewed by someone. Gaila is in there, her hair was burned and Scotty talks about how he did not really know anyone who was killed. Cheers._


End file.
